


connections

by ewagan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: Flash fiction of various Haikyuu!! friendships, written for HQ Brofest 2017.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Mattsun, do you think we’ll always be friends?”

Oikawa has his head in Matsukawa’s lap, his legs hanging off the arm of the couch. Iwaizumi’s sitting on the floor in front of Oikawa and Hanamaki’s sprawled on the floor while the movie plays, some action flick Oikawa stopped paying attention to three explosions ago.

“Ask me again when you and Iwaizumi fight about Pacific Rim.”

Oikawa stifles a snort. Just then, Hanamaki makes a comment about the protagonist’s lack of common sense and Iwaizumi hushes him with a foot to his back, while Matsukawa shakes with silent laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The best thing about middle school was Iwaizumi, in Kageyama’s opinion. Iwaizumi was an ace in all the ways that mattered, the cornerstone of the team, a foundation upon which the rest of them built upon.

The thing was, even if Kageyama admired Oikawa’s control and volleyball prowess, it was Iwaizumi he wanted to set for, whom was all that Kageyama held up as an ideal of a wing spiker.

Even now, three years later on opposing sides of a court, a part of him is still thirteen years old, watching Iwaizumi Hajime spike a ball for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

He’s sitting on the beach, hair a floppy mess of grey and black. His smile is sleepy and warm.

“Hey hey hey.” He’s dreaming, he knows he’s dreaming. Bokuto was gone; three years ago Kuroo had watched a fire burn until there was nothing left.

“I missed you so much, you know?” Kuroo blurts out.

Bokuto laughs; softly, fondly.

“But you always know where to find me, yeah?” he asks. “I’m only ever a dream away.”

It’s not really his best friend, but it doesn’t stop him from sitting next to this Bokuto, just to remember the warmth of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Can we be friends again? _

Kunimi reads the message and he thinks back to middle school. Kindaichi had seized the chance, albeit a little hesitantly but Kunimi— Kunimi is not nearly as forgiving as Kindaichi.

But he supposes, that they had been friends once, before it had come crashing down in a tower of bitterness and arrogance. 

Perhaps they could be friends again in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

The telephone wires stretch above his head, connecting one point to another. Kenma’s phone screen lights up with a text message, and then another. Kuroo likens their team to the blood in a body, but he thinks that these are more like synapses firing in the brain, where Hinata sends him message after message, until they fill his screen and Kenma is connected to him through telephone wires and black characters, bridging the distance that spans between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Certain things are much easier with Yahaba than it had been with Kageyama. Yahaba doesn’t terrify Oikawa with a genius that outstripped his own, but he is willing to learn and much sharper than he seems, with more edges than he liked to show.

Oikawa sees through him and pushes Yahaba to become more than he is, and do better. And Yahaba blossoms under his tutelage, until he is a force to be reckoned with in his own right.

This was where he failed Kageyama, but Yahaba is not Kageyama, and Oikawa is no longer who he was.


End file.
